Dual Destinies: A Pokémon Black and White Nuzlocke
by DeNile0
Summary: 15 year olds Hunter and Artemis Gale are ready to begin their Pokemon journey through the Unova region, along with their friends Cheren and Bianca. However, with an evil organization and a creepy stalker, do they have what it takes to become the champions of the Unova region? Can they carry on through deaths of friends? Find out. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentleman, behold... NOT FIRE EMBLEM. Kidding. I wanted to try something new, so I started writing this. Will this be updated more than Dawn of DeNile? Probably :P Afterall, I'm much more familiar with this series. **

**Anyway, I wanted to write a Pokemon Nuzlocke fanfiction, but with a twist. What that twist is...? I dunno. You'll have to read to find out! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Black and White: Nuzlocke<strong>

Pokemon Black and White: Nuzlocke

_"Mommy?"_

_A short, orange haired woman with a smoky voice kneeled down to a pair of twins, both with scruffy, unkempt white hair. "Yes my darlings?"_

_"When's daddy coming home?" The girl asked in a high pitched voice, a smile on her face._

_"Yeah, we really miss him!" The boy frowned, his voice raspy._

_The mother sighed, eyeing her children. "I don't know, you two. He left a long time ago... Just keep hoping, ok?"_

_"Ok!"_

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"MEW CHRIST!" The boy fell out of his bed as he flailed around, his bedsheets entangling him. His white hair was set in bangs, but had been transformed into bedhead. His grey eyes glared at the culprit, who simply stood their giggling.

"Heh heh! You sure are jumpy, Hunter!" Her own white hair set in a short, wavy ponytail bounced with her, her eyes matching her brothers. She adjusted her red glasses, smiling at him. "We're you having a nightmare? Ooooh, spooky!" She was wearing a cropped white shirt and a cropped jean jacket, with short, torn up shorts. She wore a red and white hat with a Pokeball design. She had the pure beauty of a goddess.

"Artemis. Please. Do the world a favor and move to the Distortion World," Hunter groaned, cracking his neck. "Are Cheren and Bianca here yet?"

Artemis nodded, smirking. "Yup. Cheren and your girlfriend are downstairs with Milly."

"She's not my-" Hunter blew hot air out of his nose, calming down. "She's not my girlfriend..."

"Whatever you say, little brother."

"You're three minutes older than me."

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" A pale skinned, blonde haired girl with a big green hat smiled, waving at Hunter with one hand, gripping the strap of her bag with another. She wore an orange shirt with a green dress bottom, and spoke with a southern accent.

"Uhnnn... Hey, Bianca, Cheren..." Hunter now wore a blue and red jacket, a red and white hat with a Pokéball design on his head.

"Mm. Hey, Hunter," a tall, dark blue haired boy said in a monotone voice, his glasses gleaming.

Artemis smiled, presenting a blue gift box in an infomercial fashion. "Pokemon! FINALLY! I call opening it first!" She tore the box open and picked up a note that read: I've brought three Pokémon for you four. How exactly would that work out...? No idea. Have fun! -Professor Juniper

"Aw, shucks!" Bianca stomped her foot, looking annoyed. "We've only got three Pokemon!"

"Perfect! One for Hunter and I, one for Bianca, and one for Cheren," Hunter said, a hand on her hip.

Cheren sighed, shaking his head. "What could you possibly be talking about...?"

"Well, Fartemis and I-"

"You're too old for fart insults."

"Artemis and I," Hunter continued, "decided a few days ago that we may be two people, but we're gonna count as one trainer."

"Huh?" Bianca scratched her head. "I don't understand..."

Hunter began to further elaborate. "One Pokemon, one Pokedex, one trainer ID, one badge. Two people, one trainer. Why, you ask? Because Artemis wanted to."

"Exactly!"

Cheren examined the three boxes. Each of the Pokeballs had some type of insignia on it. A raindrop, a leaf, and a flame. "That's an incredibly stupid idea, but to each their own. So, which one are you picking?"

"Let's see..." Hunter examined the capsules. "Flaming bacon, cute white thing, smug grass snake..."

"Smug grass snake," the twins said in unison, Artemis grabbing the ball.

"Aww, I like the cute white thing! I'm taking Oshawott!" The blonde haired girl picked up the ball, then clumsily dropped it. "Oops! Clumsy me!" She bent over to pick it up, smiling as she went.

Artemis nudged her brother, smirking as he blushed and looked up. "All that can be yours for just two payments of 29.95..."

"Shut. Up..." Hunter muttered.

"Well I don't have much options. I guess I get flaming bacon," Cheren picked up Tepig's ball, smirking.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we have a Pokémon battle?" Bianca suggested, prompting the other three to look at them questionably. "We need to test our new pal's skills, don't we?"

Cheren shook his head, heading outside. "Let's not."

"B-but!"

"Sorry, B. I don't feel like wrecking my living room."

"Awww... That's fine, I have to go do something, anyway. I'll see you later!" Bianca sprinted out of the house, Artemis and Hunter following.

The sunshine gleamed, the flock Pidoves gathering around their house flying away. "Ok, so let's to Professor Juniper's place," Hunter said, his sister following behind. They stopped in front of the big, white laboratory, Cheren standing in front of it, typing away on his X-Transceiver. "Hey, Ch-"

"Yeah, do me a favor and go fetch Bianca. I don't feel like waiting for too long…" The intelligent boy rolled his eyes, then glued them to his screen.

"Mkay. I'll get her, Artemis."

"Of course you would."

Hunter grumbled, making his way to Bianca's house. When he stepped in front of the door, he heard shouting, most likely and argument. "Oh dear…" He twisted the knob and pushed the door in, peaking in.

"No no no, a thousand times NO!"

Bianca's dad, Clarence, shouted at his daughter, who was clearly on the verge of tears, her lip quivering. "B-but… I got a Pókemon and everything! Why shouldn't I?"

"I've told you a million times that woman should stay home with their husbands!"

"I'M A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"YOU'LL GET MARRIED EVENTUALLY!"

Bianca burst into tears, then running into Hunter's arms and hugging him. The boy immediately backed up and closed the door, Bianca looking up at him. "Bianca! Are you okay?"

The girl sniffled, rubbing her nose. "I-I'm fine... Let's just go to the lab..."

All four were soon in the small laboratory, looking around. They were soon met with a tall, brown haired woman with swirly hair and large bust wearing a lab coat. "Welcome! I've been waiting for you! Now, I assume you all know everything about a Pokedex?" The quartet nodded, all smiling. "Great! Now let me just get four of them..."

"Just three, actually!" Artemis corrected, putting her hand behind her back. "Hunter and I decided to work as one unit!"

Juniper raised her eyebrow, tilting her head. "That's peculiar, but alright," the professor reached into her drawer and pulled out three Pokedexes, handing one to Cheren, one to Bianca, and one to Hunter. She then pipes up, standing on her toes. "Now, would you like to nickname your Pokemon?"

"Ooh! I want my Oshawott to be named Orion!" Bianca said, a grin on her face. She's so cute... Hunter thought to himself.

"If we're going to nickname them, I'll go with... Wilbur."

Artemis smiled, looking at the Pokeball. "I'll name Snivy... Celeste!"

"Wow, a name that isn't stupid," Hunter said, smirking.

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd that we're Nicknaming our Pokemon, and we haven't even met them yet?" Cheren stated, raising his eyebrow.

"Hm..." Hunter shrugged, enlarging the Pokeball from the size of a grape, to a baseball. "Probably. On three. One, two, three!"

A red beam of light shot out of from the three capsules, Pokemon appearing from the beams.

"Woah! Oh my Arceus, I have a trainer. And he has GLASSES!" Blaze tackled Cheren, licking him all over.

"O-oh no... My ball... Hey! A trainer...? Oooh, she's pretty..."

Celeste looked around, then looking up at Hunter and Artemis. "So..." She said in a monotone voice. "One of these idiots are my trainer..."

"We can hear you, you know," Artemis said, glaring at the Pokemon.

Cheren sighed, shaking his head. "That ability of you two's sure is weird…"

"You two can... understand me?" Celeste asked, tilting her head. "How...?"

"Not just you," Hunter answered, "every Pokemon. We were born with it. Our mother says that it's an ability passed down from our dad."

"That's... Not that impressive," Celeste said, puffing her cheeks.

"Of course it's impressive! Who else in the world can TALK to Pokemon?! Even if there is someone, they're probably just a nut job..." Artemis said, snorting.

Hunter sighed, looking out the lab window and onto the wild Patrat. "Meh. It's not THAT special..."

"That's amazing!" Wilbur said, bouncing.

"Why, it certainly is!" Professor Juniper made her way to her desk and handed the kids three Pokedexes. A blue one for Cheren, a green one for Bianca, and a black and white checkered one for Hunter and Artemis. "Now, this may be a bit much to ask of you children, but I'd like you to take a challenge! The Unova League Challenge, to be exact! You all know what this is, correct?"

"I believe so. Hunter? Bianca? Artemis?" The three nodded in response to Cheren's question.

"Great! I want you to defeat all 8 gyms in the region, but I also want you to complete the Pokedex! I hope that isn't too much to ask. You see, since Unova is so isolated from most other regions, it's up to Unovians ALONE to complete the Pokedex, and I want you four to do the task! You will, won't you?" Juniper asked, all four nodding in unison.

"Thank you, Professor Juniper. Because of you, I can become a Pokémon Trainer, exactly as I've always wished.

"Why, you're welcome Cheren. Now, I have something to show you. Meet me at route 1!" Juniper left the lab, Cheren and Bianca instantly following, there Pokémon close behind.

"Ugh. I can't believe I got stuck with you two losers..." Celeste said, crossing her short arms.

"Oh, you'll learn to love us."

The three made their way over to the start of route one, the end of Nuvema Town. "Hunter! Artemis! Over here!" Bianca called, waving them over. "If we're starting a journey together, it would only be right to take our first step together!"

"That's pretty smart of you, Bianca! Good thinking!"

"Aw! Why thank you, sugar cube!"

A faint red tint flourished over Hunter's face as he smiled, which only grew even more intense when Bianca held his hand. "One, two!"

All four stepped to the official beginning of route one, Bianca squealing. "Oh! I wonder what will happen! Isn't this so exciting?"

"It sure is!" Artemis said. "Come on, the professor's waiting."

The four friends approached the Professor, who smiled upon seeing them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor," Cheren apologized.

"Oh, no worries. Now, the Pokedex Pages update automatically when you catch a Pokemon. Catching Pokemon isn't rocket surgery or brain science, right?"

"Wait you did it wro-"

"Just weaken it, then throw a ball at it! You can't catch tamed Pokemon, that's illegal... So... Yeah. Now, take some of my balls!"

Hunter snickered as Professor Juniper handed out five Pokeballs to each trainer, "Now, meet me in Accumula town, I have something else to show you!" Juniper walked away, chin held high.

"...She forgot to say that Pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass. See you guys in Accumula town. Come on, Bianca," Cheren and Bianca, carefully made their way through the tall grass, Bianca squeaking every time something brushed her leg.

"Oh, Bianca..." Hunter said, his knees wobbly.

"Keep it in your pants, bro. Let's go catch a Pokémon! Celeste!" Artemis ordered Celeste, who rolled her eyes, into the tall grass. "Ok, let's look for a Pokemon…"

"Wait, we shouldn't-"

The grass rustled, a wild Lillipup pouncing out of the grass. "Hi hi hi! You're looking for a Pokémon? Please pick me! Wait, human's don't speak Pokémon… Umm... " The Lillipup wagged his tail, panting.

"...We can hear you just fine, kid…"

"Really? Cool! Hey, a Snivy! You guys are rare! Anyway, please pick PATRAT!" Lillipup turned and used his nose to point to an apparently invisible Patrat. "...Nevermind!"

"So, you want to join us? Sure!" Artemis touched the ball to Lillipup's nose, the Pokédex suddenly beeping. "Huh? Hunter, check it."

Hunter looked at the dex screen, text appearing. WOULD YOU LIKE TO NAME YOUR POKÉMON? THE NAME WILL BE ENCODED INTO ITS BALL. YES OR NO.

Hunter selected yes. "We need a name."

"Well… A while ago, my brother joined a trainer's party! His name was Nile, so… I wanna be called Nile!"

"Well that is an adorable name," Artemis said, ruffling Nile's fur.

Hunter entered "Nile" into the dex, and a beeping sound was heard. NILE HAS BEEN ADDED TO YOUR PARTY.

"Cool."

"Welcome to the team, Nile! This is Celeste, your new sister!"

"What?!" Celeste gritted her teeth. "I am not his sister! Simply his ally! That is IT!"

"Whatever you say, Celeste..."_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

"She said to meet at the Pokemon Center. Let's go," Cheren, Bianca, Hunter, and Artemis stepped into the Accumula Town Pokemon Center.

"Ah! There you four are! Follow me!" She led them into the Pokemon Center, wear the air was cold, as with most medical facilities. "This is a Pokemon Center! Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door? Ok, so, over there's the mart!... That's super complicated, so we'll get to that later."

"It's not that hard..." Celeste muttered.

Nobody noticed as Cheren slowly disappeared from the group, as he obviously already knew all of this.

"You can heal your Pokémon there, and THIS..." Professor Juniper sighed. "Is where it gets complicated..."

"Ok, so, everything pretty much leads down to your Dex. Without your dex, you pretty much can't be a trainer. So, let's say you have a full party of six, which is the legal maximum amount of Pokemon you can have with you at in time. So what happens when you catch a Pokemon with a full party? Well, the Pokéball is much too complex for me to explain now, so let me put it this way. The Pokéball breaks down into atoms and gets transported into cyberspace. Your Pokedex uploads them to your own personal PC system, where the digital codes of the Pokemon allow them to might as well be in their Pokéball. What's in a Pokéball, you ask?... Later. And lastly... Items."

"Again, it all comes down to the Dex. You buy items, and THEY get broken down into codes and what-not, uploaded into your Dex, you know. Oh, I'm talking about consumables, by the way. Anyway, if you want to use... Let's say a potion, on your Pokemon, just select it from the items menu on your Dex and use it. The Pokemon is encrusted with an ID Number when assigned a Pokéball, and that acts as its code. That's how you heal your Pokemon! We've all got that, right?"

"Mhm..." Hunter answered.

Artemis scratched her head, confused. "Huh...?"

"I don' exactly understand..."

Juniper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ok... Artemis, Hunter, you two continue. I'll explain to Bianca even further."

"Oh. Um... Ok. S-see you later, Bianca..."

"See ya later, Sugar Cube!" Bianca blew a kiss, to which Hunter was blown back by as he exited the sliding doors.

"Ok, lover boy. Let's-"

"Hey. Artemis, Hunter. Come here," Cheren called, Artemis and Hunter soon by his side. Practically everyone in town was gathered in the Plaza, seven people in medieval hoods standing behind a green haired man in a cloak, his teeth seemingly sharpened. "My name is Ghetsis…" He said, his voice deep and powerful.

"I'm representing Team Plasma. Today, I wish to speak to you lovely people about… Pokemon liberation," murmurs erupted throughout the crowd, but they were quickly silenced when he spoke again. "Most of you believe that humans and Pokemon are equal partners, no? Is that REALLY the truth? Have you considered that humans only consider that this is the truth? Pokemon or forced to fight amongst themselves for the amusement of humans…" Ghetsis paced back and force as he spoke, his words very persuading. "They get pushed around when they are our apparent 'partners' at work. Can any of you say with confidence that there is no truth in my words?" No one spoke. "Exactly."

"Now, Pokemon are very different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. We humans have much to learn from them. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings?"

"LIBERATION!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Yes, exactly! We must liberate the Pokemon!" Ghetsis said, outstretching his arms. "Only then will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. I end my words today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon. The correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." His pawns got into a formation so that he was surrounded on all but one side, taking their leave.

"Man… what was that guy on? Rare candies? I hear they seriously screw up humans," Cheren said, wiping his glasses.

Celeste sighed, shaking her head. "Nonsense, clearly…"

"I don't like that guy at all! He has terrible ideas!" Nile said, puffing his cheeks.

"Your Pokemon…"

"WOAH!" Artemis shrieked, startled by the sudden voice. "Wh-who are you?"

The boy was tall, and had light green hair in a ponytail, a black hat with a white front atop his head. "Just now… it was talking…" He spoke with a calm, yet fast paced tone.

"Slow down, you talk too fast," Cheren said, waving his hands. "And you can't understand Pokemon, genius."

Nile nudged Hunter's leg, looking up at him. "Hunter…? This guy is scary…"

"It's fine, Nile. Everything's good…"

The boy raised his head, a confused look on his face. "You can… understand him?"

"Um… yeah, we both can. You're cute…" Artemis said, twirling her hair.

"...My name is N."

"That's a stupid name…" Celeste said.

Cheren shrugged, gesturing to himself, then the twins. "My name's Cheren. That's Hunter, and that's Artemis. We just left for our journey to complete the Pokedex. My ACTUAL goal is to become the Champion, though."

"...The Pokedex?" N bared his teeth. "So… you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokéballs for that, then… I too am a trainer, but I can't help but wonder… if Pokemon are really happy that way. I can't help but-"

"Hey, what's your number?"

"...What?"

Artemis smiled. "I'm not trying to sound too desperate, but you are HOT."

"..." N began to tremble. Finally he looked up, the shadow of his hat fading and revealing two green eyes, both which were filled with… embarrassment. "...Eh?"

"Seriously. Number. Now."

"W-what the heck?!" N's face was full of shock, his cheeks a rosy red. "B-battle! Now! Tom!"

The boy threw a Pokéball, a small Purrloin appearing. "So, which one of you will I be fighting?" He asked. "The little furball, or the grassy snake?"

"Ok, that's it. Nile, go!" Nile ran up to Tom, a smile on his face. "Ok, leer!"

No one knew how such an adorable creature should be intimidating, but it was to the cat.

Tom lunged at Nile, scratching him across the eye. "Owie!"

"Hunter, you idiot! You should go for brute force! Nile, tackle him!"

Nile ran up to Tom, tackling him to the ground. Tom responded by slapping him across the face with his tail.

"No, we should be tactical! Ugh, tackle!" Hunter commanded. Nile once more tackled the Purrloin, knocking it out. "Yeah!"

"I see..." N returned Tom to his ball. "As long as Pokemon are confined to Pokéballs, they will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for my friends... And you, Artemis..."

"Hm...?"

"Please stay away from me!" N sprinted away, clearly frightened.

"Aaaw!"

"Did I do good, masters? Did I?" Nile asked, his face however bleeding.

"Yeah... You were amazing, Nile. But just in case we run into any more guys like him, we should travel with you in your balls. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Fine..."

Celeste and Nile were returned to their Pokéballs, both attached to Hunter's belt.

"That was a strange guy..." Cheren said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead. I'm gonna battle the Striaton gym leader. See you guys later," Cheren waved as he walked away.

"...Ok, let's move on, sis..."

* * *

><p>"Celeste, Vine whip!" Artemis called.<p>

"No, that's too strong! Tackle!" Hunter retorted.

Celeste scoffed, deciding on her own to use Vine Whip on the wild Purrloin. She snatched a Pokéball out of Hunter's bag and tapping it to the Purrloin's head, capturing it.

Immediately, she was released from her ball. "Ok, name."

"Ooh! Fluffy!" Artemis said.

"No, that''s too generic. How about… Amethyst. Fitting for a dark type. Or Onyx-"

"My name is Rouge!" The Purrloin said, her voice rash.  
>"Wait. Rash, rash, rash…" Artemis turned on the Pokedex, looking in the <em>party <em>option.

**Celeste**

**Species: Snivy**

**Moveset: Tackle, Leer, Vine whip**

**Level: 8**

**Nature: Impish**

**IV: Hates to Lose**

**Nile**

**Species: Lillipup**

**Moveset: Tackle, Leer, Bite**

**Level: 8**

**Nature: Jolly**

**IV: Alert to Sounds**

**Rouge**

**Species: Purrloin**

**Level: 5**

**Nature: Rash**

**IV: Likes to Thrash About**

"Woah, the dex has that much info about our team? That's pretty sweet…"

"Of course it does, you idiots, gosh!" Rouge said, scoffing.

Celeste smirked, lifting her ball. "I think we're gonna get along just fine, kid," she tapped the button to her head and was absorbed, Rouge being returned to her ball not long after.

Hunter sighed, attaching the balls to his belt. "Ok, Artemis. Let's head on to Striaton. It's not far, so-"

"Hey! Hunter, Artemis, wait up!"

Upon hearing that all too familiar voice, Hunter's heart fluttered. "Hey, you two! How ya doin'?" She asked.

"O-oh! I-I um... I'm great! Heh heh... W-what about you?" Hunter asked nervously, trying to keep his face from turning red.

"I'm spectacular! Listen, I just caught a new Pokemon, and I wanna try 'er out? Would you care for a battle?" She asked, digging into her bag for her Pokéballs.

"I sure am! How about it, bro?" Artemis asked, flashing her teeth.

Hunter bit his lip, nodding rapidly. "S-sure!"

Bianca sent out her Lillipup, Lillith. "Ok, Lillith! Time for you first real trainer battle!"

"Okie dokie! I'll do my best, Master!" Lillith said, despite the fact that Bianca could not understand her.

"Alright. Rouge, come on out!" Artemis released Rouge, who was loafing around, out of the Pokeball.

"You put me in my ball just to let me out again? That's idiotic…" She yawned, then rose. "Ok, fine. Am I fighting this girl?"

Hunter nodded. "Mhm. Ready?"

"Yeah!" Bianca shouted, a wide smile on her face.

"Three! Two! One! ASSIST!" Hunter called.

"Wait what. Lilith!"

Rouge sank her fangs into Lilith's face, using Nile's bite. Lilith cried out, flinging Rouge off of her. "Wait wait wait! You're not using your dex?" Bianca asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Eh?" Artemis asked. "The dex… what about it?"

Bianca flashed her dex, which showed four squares with moves in it. "You're supposed to use your Pokedex to select moves. Somethin' about sending brainwaves to the Pokemon's brains or something… See?" She tapped her dex, Lillith suddenly tackling Rouge.

"Oh. Well… That's kinda odd. Well, I'll just stick to vocal commands. Like a SCRATCH!" Hunter called. Rouge raked her claws against Lilith's face, officially knocking her out. "Good job, Rouge!"

"Aw, phooey! Ok, Orion, go!" Bianca called to Orion, who instantly drew his scalchop. "Ok, water gun!"

Artemis stepped in, pushing Hunter aside. "I get to command this one! Sidestep it, Rouge!"

Rouge dodged the attack, the water jet instead hitting a hill. "Ok, now get back! Go, Celeste!"

Celeste emerged from her Pokéball, instantly lashing out a vine whip against Orion.

"Owie! Celeste, that hurt!"

"That's the point, Orion. You have a trainer now, it's your duty to fight for them, no matter who you're fighting!" Celeste said, grinning.

"Ok, we can't water gun her. In that case… scratch!" Orion lunged towards Celeste, who dodged to the left.

"Nice dodge! Vine whip again!" Celeste's vines erupted from her shoulder, dancing around. They shot towards Orion, knocking him back into the hill, knocking him out.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted, jumping and high-fiving each other. "We won!"

"Aw, shucks…" Bianca said, returning Orion. "Well, you guys did wonderful! I'm gonna go to Striaton now, see ya there!"

"B-bye! Hunter said, the blush returning to his face as Bianca walked away.

Artemis smirked, nudging her brother. "Let's head to the gym, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand so ends chapter two! In the next chapter, Hunter and Artemis take on the Striaton City Gym, explore the dreamyard, and begin making their way to Nacrene City! Don't forget to review, as every single one warms my heart!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold, chapter 3! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym!" A tall, green haired man said. "My name is Cilan, and you'll be facing me for you gym badge today!"

A fiery red haired boy twirled out from behind him, with a personality to match. "My name is Cilan! You also have a chance of facing me!"

From behind Cilan, a calm, blue haired boy walked out. "And my name is Cress, you also have a chance of facing me."

"All depending on your starter Pokemon!" All three said at the same time.

Hunter and Artemis looked to each other, then back at them. "Cool gimmick. We chose Snivy," they said.

In an organized fashion, Cilan and Cress stepped back, Chilli smiling at the twins. "Then you'll be facing me! Are you ready?" The twins nodded. "Then let's go! Lyle, come on out!" He threw a Pokeball, a Lillipup emerging from it.

"Hey cool, we have a Lillipup named Nile. But for now: Rouge!" Artemis called, Rouge stepping onto the stage.

"Lyle, Work up!" Chilli called. Apparently, the Gym Leader's don't use Pokedex commands. Lyle's arms and legs bulked up, his attack stats going up.

"Setting up in a three on two battle? Genius. Assist!" Hunter said.

Rouge pounced on the Lillipup, sinking her teeth into his back by using Bite, getting a critical hit and knocking Lyle out.

"Aw man!" Chilli said, returning Lyle to hill ball. "Ok... Come on out Freddie!" He sent out a Pansear, who blew flames upon entrance. "Ok, Incinerate!"

"Perfect, Sand Attack!" Artemis said, Rouge kicking dust into the Pansear's eyes before he could attack. "Great! Now get back! Go... Mitchel!"

A Panpour emerged from his Pokeball, looking revved up and ready to go. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

**Name: Mitchel**

**Species: Panpour **

**Moveset: Scratch, Fury Swipes, Lick, Water Gun**

**Nature: Hardy**

**IV: Somewhat Stubborn**

"Great, Mitchel! While he's blinded, Water Gun!" Hunter called.

"You've got it!" A jet stream of water burst from Mitchel's mouth, sending Freddie flying back.

"Perfect! Lick!" Artemis said. Mitchel reluctantly gave Freddie a huge lick, paralyzing him.

"No!" Chilli shouted. "You use Lick, too!"

Artemis snapped her fingers, smirking agreeing realizing that Freddie had caught paralysis. "Alright!" Hunter exclaimed. "Finish it off with a water gun!"

And with that, the battle was won.

"YEAH!" Hunter and Artemis jumped, high fiving in the air. "WE WON!"

"Good job, Rouge!" Artemis said, ruffling Rouge's head.

"Why thank you, human. I tried my hardest..."

"You did awesome, Mitchel! And you're still new!" Hunter said, hugging the tiny Pokemon.

"Of course I did! I'm the greatest!" Mitchel responded, a grin on his face.

Chilli sighed, his smile still worn. "Well, ya beat me. Not much I can do about that... Here, take this." He handed them a pin that was shaped like three diamonds, one green, one blue, one red. "That's the Trio badge, the first of your eight Unova League badge. Thanks for the battle, and good luck on your journey!" Chilli called as Artemis and Hunter waved goodbye, Mitchel and Rouge returned to their balls.

When they stepped out of the gym, they were stopped by a tall, blue haired woman with dark blue hair, wearing a labcoat. "Artemis! Hunter! Oh, it's good to see you again!" She said, pulling the pair into a huge hug.

"F-Fennel!" They said. "What are you doing here?"

Fennel smiled at the twins, a sparkle in her eye. "I left Icirrus and came to Striaton on research! Now, how's my dear little brother doing? Still a huge nerd?"

"Cheren?" Hunter laughed awkwardly. "Oh, he's fine. And yeah, still a huge nerd…"

Fennel giggled, adjusting her glasses. "Oh! I just remembered why I stopped you! Please, come to my lab! And by lab, I mean my cousin's guestroom…"

"Why'd you give us an HM?" Artemis asked, staring at the disc that contained HM01, Cut.

"I have like, six more. Figured you could make use of it. Plus, there's a HUGE tree blocking the entrance to the dreamyard, which is where I need you to go. There's a Pokemon called Munna who lives there, and I need the dream mist it emits for… things…"

"Are you making drugs?"

"No, I'm not making drugs!"

"Oh my Arceus, Fennel. You can't get back on the stuff."

"I'M NOT MAKING DRUGS!" Fennel shouted, then taking a deep breath. "Just… go to the dreamyard."

And so, after teaching Rouge cut, the trainer made their way to the Dreamyard, Rouge cutting down the large tree that was blocking the gate. "Heeeey! Hunter! Artemis!"

"Oh dear Arceus."

Bianca ran up to them, waving with a huge grin on her face. "Hi! I'm about to take on the gym, and I heard there was an adoption agency in town! I was wondering if they had a Pokémon that could help me beat them! Do you know where they-"

"_N-nooo…"_

"Hm?" Artemis looked around, Hunter hearing it, too. "Did you hear that?"

Bianca nodded, looking concerned. "It sounded like a hurt Pokemon…"

"_Help me…"_

"There it is again!" Hunter said. "You guys hear it, too, right?"

Hunter and Artemis' team nodded, Nile being a dog and pointing in the direction of the sound. "It's coming from over there!"

"Let's go," the three entered the dreamyard, finding two Team Plasma members standing on either side of an injured Munna.

"Ugh, come on!" One of them yelled, her voice high pitched. "We can't leave without the Dream Mist! Just cough some up already!" She kicked the Munna in her side, the Pokéman groaning.

"No no no, Daisy. That's not how you do it. If you'd actually studied the biology of a Munna, then you'd know it stores its Dream Mist in it's head, so like this!" The man stomped on the Munna's head, the Pokémon crying out.

"Oh what the fuck!? Mitchel!" Artemis shouted. Mitchel shot both Team Plasma members with a water gun, both of them slamming against the rock.

"Ow!" The man cried out. "What the- kids?! Can't you see we're busy?!"

"_Arceus help me…"_

"YOU DON'T KICK INNOCENT POKÉMON YOU TWAT!"

The girl, Daisy, rose. "We're just trying to get some Dream Mist, idiots! Miya, go!"

"Patrick!" The duo sent out a Purrloin and a Patrat, Artemis and Hunter's eyes filled with rage.

"MITCHEL, WATER GUN!"

"NILE, BITE!"

Mitchel and Nile struck, easily defeating the two grunts. "Are you kidding me?" The man exclaimed. "No no no, come on!" Once more, he kicked the Munna, who was crying.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"_**You will pay for what you have done here…." **_

The two Plasma members suddenly started to convulse, holding their heads. They let out blood curdling screams, then collapsing.

"W-wha?" Bianca asked, looking around and latching onto Hunter's arm.

Suddenly, a Musharna emerged from the bushes, floating over to the Munna. "My son… are you ok?" She asked. When she did not earn a response, a pink smoke emerged from her nostrils, entering the Munna's.

"...Mother?" He floated up into the air, groaning. "The bad people are gone…" He turned towards the twins, smiling. "They saved me…"

Musharna sighed, frowning. "My son… I am afraid it is time for you to go. The Dream Yard has become too dangerous for you to live in…" She also turned to Hunter and Artemis, smiling at them. "Thank you… My son, you'll be going with these people, now."

"Wait… really?" Hunter asked.

The Munna nodded. "I understand… goodbye, Mother…"

"Farewell, my son… Please… take care of him…" The Musharna, with sorrow, floated away, leaving her son in the hands of the trainer.

"Well… it looks like we have a new member of the team," Artemis said. "What should we name him?"

"Well…" Bianca started. "My uncle's Munna's name was Gideon… how 'bout that?"

Hunter smiled, always happy to hear Bianca talk. "Sure thing. Gideon it is."

"Welcome to the team, Gideon!" Mitchel said, putting his arm around him.

Gideon smiled, looking at his new teammates. "Thank… you…"

**Name: Gideon**

**Species: Munna**

**Moveset: Psywave, Lucky Chant, Defense Curl, Yawn**

**Nature: Calm**

**IV: Often Dozes Off**

"Wait, YAWN?!" Artemis shouted. "PERFECT! We can put Pokémon to sleep now! Gideon, you're going to be EXTREMELY useful!"

Bianca giggled, glad that Gideon wasn't severely injured. "I'm gonna go look for another Pokemon like Gideon. You two can go on ahead," she said.

"You sure?" Hunter asked, clearly not wanting to leave her, however, she nodded. "Ok… see ya later. B."

* * *

><p>"Fennel is totally making drugs with the dream mist," Artemis said as she smiled, battling a pair of twins on Route 3. Nile and Celeste were out, battling two Purrloins.<p>

"Focus on the battle. Celeste, vine wh- OH MY ARCEUS." There Nile stood, glowing. His body grew, his physical features morphing into something even better… Herdier.

"Hey! You guys, I evolved!" He said, smiling. "Look at that! I'm a Herdier!"

"Wowie!" One of the twins, Amy, said. "That's so cool!"

Celeste scoffed, looking away. "It's not THAT impressive…"

Once the battle had concluded, Hunter and Artemis were petting the newly evolved Nile, engulfing him in their love. "Artemis! Hunter!" Bianca shouted, running up to them, a little girl behind her. "Did you see any-"

"Outta the way, blondie!" A team Plasma grunt sprinted past them, his partner pushing Bianca down onto the dirt.

"EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE."

"Bianca! Are you alright?" Artemis asked, helping her up.

Bianca nodded, instead gesturing to the little girl. "I'm fine, but they stole this little girl's Purrloin! I-I have to stay with her, can you go get it back? Pleeeease?"

"**MURDER. KILL. ANNIHILATE." **Hunter began to walk towards Wellspring Cave, where the grunts ran off to.

"Artemis? Bianca? What's going on?" Cheren asked, walking up to them, Wilbur by his side.

Artemis sighed, standing straight. "Team Plasma stole this girl's Pokémon, Hunter and I are going to go get it back."

"Woah! Ok, I'm going, too. Let's go!" Cheren and Artemis ran up to the cave, entering only to find…

Knocked out Team Plasma Grunts. And Hunter, who was standing next to Celeste, now a Servine. "Woah! Celeste, you evolved!" Wilbur said, flames erupting from his nose.

Celeste backed up a bit, always a bit scared of Wilbur. "Y-yeah… so? K-keep those flames away from me…"

Hunter handed the Pokéball to Cheren. "This is that little girl's, go give it to her."

"Right…" Cheren exited the cave, off to give the ball to the girl.

"Ok, sis. You know what we have to-" Suddenly, Hunter fell to the ground, a heart shaped stamp on his forehead. "Hey, what the-"

"S-sorry!" The Woobat said. "I don't have very good eyesight…"

Hunter smiled, standing up. "It's fine… My name's Hunter. This is my sister, Artemis. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Astra! At least, that's what I call myself… I'm a bit of a clutz. Sorry, again… wait, are you from the outside world?" She asked, clearly excited. When Artemis nodded, she squealed. "Omigosh! I've never been there!... Hey, do you mind if I… come with you?" She asked timidly.

"Of course!" Artemis replied, smiling. "Welcome to the team, Astra!"

**Name: Astra**

**Species: Woobat**

**Moveset: Confusion, Heart Stamp, Gust, Assurance**

**Nature: Docile**

**IV: Proud of her power**

The three exited the cave, Astra looking in awe as she stared at the sky. "Wow! Is that the sky?" Hunter nodded in response. "It's so pretty… wait, what are those?" She asked, gesturing to the flowers.

"Oh, those? They're flowers," Artemis said, picking one. "Would you like one?" Astra rapidly nodded, hectic over the new experience. "Here ya go! This one's a daisy!" Artemis placed the flower behind Astra's right ear. "Wow! You look adorable!"

"The cutest! Now, we should-"

"Look out!" Rouge erupted from her Pokéball, pursuiting an attacking Blitzle.

"Woah!"

Rouge glared at the Blitzle, her body arched. "What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"I-I have to knock those two out! Shut up!" He quick attacked, Rouge swiftly dodging the attack. The Blitzle kept going, dead set on getting to Artemis and Hunter. "Oh no!" Astra exclaimed.

Rouge grabbed the Blitzle, pulling him back and turning him around, slashing him across his left eye. "Stay away from them!"

Rouge continues to slash him, which all ended by him being sucked into a Pokeball. "Wait, why'd you catch him?!"

"Rouge, calm down…" Hunter said, releasing the Blitzle from his ball. "You're our Pokémon now, no attacking us. What were you trying to do anyway?"

"...The other Blitzle back where I live… I'm still not in the big leagues… they said I had to knock out two humans in order to join them…" He looked down, kicking at the dirt.

"Well…" Artemis looked down on him. "You don't need to do bad things to prove yourself to others. OK?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled, petting his head. "Good. From now on, your name is Nitro, OK?"

"Hey!" Astra said. "Look, your eye!" Nitro's eye was scratched, and it was clear that it was going to scar.

"Oh please. I'm fine. Something like this won't even hurt me…" Nitro said, looking away.

**Name: Nitro**

**Species: Blitzle**

**Moveset: Quick Attack, Charge, Tail Whip**

**Nature: Modest**

**IV: Likes to Relax**

"Welcome to the team, Nitro!" Hunter said. "This is Celeste. That's Rouge."

"Sorry about your scar…" Rouge said, meowing.

"That's Mitchel, Nile, and Gideon. Oh! Now that I think of it…" Hunter looked at Nitro with sorrow. "Sorry, but league rules state that we can only have six or less Pokémon at any given moment, you're going to have to stay in the PC for now."

"That's fine by me…" Artemis fiddled with the dex, and in a few seconds, Nitro dematerialized, his coding sent to the PC.

Hunter sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I guess we should get going to Nacrene City, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, Nacrene City! What do we do first?" Artemis asked her brother, who was simply eyeing Bianca from afar, who was at the café, looking as beautiful as ever. "Hunter…? Hunter? Earth to Hunter! Ugh. Mitchel, please," Artemis told her Panpour.

"On it." Mitchel used water gun, blasting cold water on Hunter's back.

"Yaaaah! What was that for?!" Hunter shouted, enraged.

"You keep gawking at Bianca!" She answered. "If you like her that much, then just tell her! You've known each other since you were like, two, she's bound to say yes!"

Hunter simply shook his head, inflating his cheeks. "You wouldn't understand, that's now how confessing to a girl works. If you're a hot girl, like you, you can tell any guy that you like him and he'd instantly say he likes you back, even if he actually doesn't. But when it comes to guys, you can't just tell a girl that you like her."

"Ok, tell me the reasons you like her. Maybe that'll help."

"Well…" Hunter thought for a moment. "She's gorgeous, for starters. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's an adorable ditz, so that's a plus. And that accent… oh ARCEUS, that accent…"

Artemis smirked, holding her hands out. "Woah woah there, lover boy. Keep it in your pants."

"Oh shut it. Anyway, where to first?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I was asking that earlier. Not much else to do, so let's just head straight to the gym."

"Kay."

The two made their way to the Nacrene Museum entrance, which housed the gym. "Ok, so who do we lead w-"

Suddenly, Artemis bumped into someone, who simply stared at her. "..."

"..."

"Hi."

"OH ARCEUS YOU AGAIN. Are you stalking me or something?" Artemis asked, standing up.

"What? No no no, I'd never do something that creepy! I just wanted to ask you two some questions-" N started, then being interrupted by Mitchel.

"Hey! You're the creepy dude that Masters were telling me about earlier! Beat it, unless you want to catch a water gun!" Mitchel shouted.

N shook his hands, obviously not wanting trouble. "No! I'm a good guy, I swear! I just wanted to-"

"Dude. If you're stalking my sister, then you will be knee deep in water in less than a second," Hunter threatened.

"NO! I'm not- ugh. I don't have a choice… Gazzy, Pauly, Aqui, go!" N threw three Pokéballs, a Pidove, Timburr, and Tympole emerging. "Gazzy, low kick!"

"Woah! Mitchel, get out of the way!" Artemis said, Mitchel diving to the right. "Crap! Astra!"

"Gideon!"

Astra and Gideon were sent onto the battlefield, the battle officially commencing. "Gideon, psybeam!"

"Astra, gust!"

Astra flapped her wings rapidly, blowing the Tympole up in the air, while Gideon's psybeam caused the Timburr to fall over.

"Aqui, bubble beam Gideon! Gazzy, quick attack on Mitchel!" Gazzy flew at an extraordinary speed, his wing slashing Mitchel's chest and drawing blood. Meanwhile, Aqui fired a stream of bubbles rapidly at Astra, who simply braced herself and took the attack.

"Mitchel, water gun the Pidove!" Mitchel fired at the Pidove, soaking him and causing it to be unable to fly, immobilizing him.

Hunter pointed, rage in his eyes. "Now water gun the Timburr!" Mitchel blasted a stream of water at the Timburr, who was knocked out.

"Yeah! I did it!" He turned around, a smile on his face. "Masters, I got him!"

"MITCHEL, TURN AROUND!"

But it was too late. Gazzy quick attacked, his wing slashing Mitchel's neck, causing him to collapse.

"MITCHEL! NO!" Artemis ran over to Mitchel, holding him. "No no no no! You're going to be fine, okay? You're gonna be absolutely fine. Th-there's a center over there! Just let me-"

"Master…" Mitchel said, his voice strained.

"...I got him…"

_**Mitchel has fainted. **_

"ASTRA, GUST! GIDEON, PSYBEAM!" In one turn, the Pidove and Tympole were knocked out. "M-Mitchel…"

N sighed, returning his Pokémon to their balls. "Do you see what happens when Pokémon are captured by humans? Tragedy. Nothing but tragedies."

Artemis wiped her tears away, glaring at N. "What are you talking about? You killed him!"

N shrugged, turning around. "While that may be true, think of it this way. He would have never died…"

"_If you hadn't caught him."_

* * *

><p>"Okay! I'll have black coffee, three sugars, and-... huh?" Bianca turned around, spotting Hunter and Artemis, their head in their arms on the table, their Pokémon surrounding them. She approached them with a concerned face, sitting down next to Hunter. "You two, what's wrong…?"<p>

Hunter looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "B-Bianca… Mitchel…"

Bianca instantly realized what he meant. "Oh… he's… oh…"

Artemis looked up, tears staining her face. "We weren't careful enough… he's gone. Because of us…"

"Maybe… maybe having two people working as a single unit wasn't such a good idea…" Hunter said.

Bianca shook her head, putting her arm around Hunter. "No, no, sweet pea. It's original. It's unique, like you… Don't give up on your goal because of one mishap. You'll never get anywhere in life if that's your mentality…"

Hunter sighed, looking down. "I know…" He wiped one last tear away, then smiled. "Thank you, Bianca."

Bianca stood, smiling. "You're welcome, sugar. I've gotta go now. I'll see you soon?"

Hunter nodded. "See ya, B…" Artemis said.

"Bye!" Then, Bianca leaned over and planted a kiss on Hunter's cheek, wiggling her fingers in a wave, then exiting.

"..." Hunter swooned, a goofy smile overtaking him. "That lifts my mood..."

Artemis smirked. "And with that, my mood is lifted, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Aqui<strong>

**Species: Tympole**

**Moveset: Growl, Supersonic, round, bubble beam**

**Nature: Modest**

**IV: Hates to Lose**

"I still can't believe you named him after N's stupid Tympole..." Artemis said as she walked through the gym, flipping through several books.

"Hey, can't blame me. It was a pretty cool name for… any water type really. What do you think, Nitro?" Hunter asked, looking to Nitro, who was simply looking around. Celeste, Gideon, and Astra were also out of their balls, using their respective abilities to help look for the final book.

"I have found it," Gideon said. He moved the book from the shelf, and there was click. Slowly, the shelf rumbled, then moving aside to reveal a staircase downwards.

"Great! Now, Astra, you're first. So, are you ready?" Hunter asked, Astra responding with a giggle. "Great! Let's go!"

They made their way down the stairs, coming face to face with a tall, dark skinned woman wearing an apron, her large blue hair in a bun. "Why hello there! You're my newest challengers, right?" Lenora asked.

"Yes! Let's cut the chit chat, we wanna battle!" Artemis said, revved up.

"Feisty... I like it. In that case, Hannes!" Lenora sent out her Herdier, who cracked his neck.

"Astra, Gust!" Hunter commanded. Astra rapidly flapped her wings, the wind force forcing Hannes into the wall.

"Hah! Good! Take down, Hannes!" Hannes charged his jump, then pouncing on Astra, the Woobat crashing to the floor.

"Not good... Astra, use heart stamp!" Artemis shouted. Astra slammed her nose into Hanne's face, quickly flying back.

"Dude, what are you doing? We shouldn't use physical attacks, he intimidated us earlier!" Hunter said, clearly confused of his sister's actions.

"Because heart stamp has a thirty percent flinch chance! Which..." Hannes stumbled back, dazed. "We got!"

"Wow, genius! Now, finish him off with a gust!" Astra once more used gust, then knocking back Hannes, knocking him out.

Lenora smirked, her next Pokémon emerging from the ball, Watchog. "Meer, retaliate!"

"OH ARCEUS!"

The Watchog punched Astra ride in her nose, nearly defeating her. "Astra! Oh good, you're ok!" Artemis said, grinning.

"Return! Go, Nile!" Hunter sent Nile in, who instantly knew what to do. "Rock smash!"

"Yah!" Nile head butted Meer in her stomach, getting a critical hit and emerging victorious. "WOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Artemis said, stomping. "TWO BADGES IN TWO DAYS! I AM THE GREATEST! I AM THE QUEEN OF UNOVA, AND HUNTER MY KING!"

"EXCEPT WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

"THAT IS TRUE."

"Lenora! Lenora!" A scientist ran in the room, panting. "Something terrible has happened!"

"Huh? Hawes, what is it?"

"Team Plasma is in the museum causing a commotion! Please, come and stop it!" Lenora simply tossed Hunter the badge, then sprinting up the stairs with her husband.

"...Team Plasma..."

Artemis scowled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You are keeping this Pokémon's remains contained within this cage you call a museum!" A Team Plasma Grunt spoke. "We are taking this skeleton in order to liberate this beautiful creature!" He gestured to the large Dragonite skeleton display, which towered over the other exhibits.<p>

"Team Plasma! Nab the skeleton!" Another grunt commanded. The band all grabbed the skeleton, then pulled, and pulled harder, until the structure gave way, exploding into a pile of bones.

"MY DRAGONITE!" Lenora screamed.

Team Plasma looked at the pile of bones, looking awkward. "Okay… um… we'll liberate… this skull!" He grabbed the skull of the skeleton. "TEAM PLASMA, BOLT!"

The grunts sprinted out of the museum, leaving the four standing there.

"M-My… My skeleton…" Lenora fell to her knees, her lip trembling. She was clearly upset over the loss of her beloved Dragonite skeleton, as you could see it in her eyes.

"Lenora!" A tall man ran into the room. He had brown hair set in an afro, and and red and green striped pants, complete with a red scarf. And the package was all wrapped up… with a gay speaking pattern. "Are you OK?"

"Burgh!" Hawes said. "Oh, the nerve of those Team Plasma grunts!"

"Don't worry, sir! We'll get 'em!" Artemis looked to her brother and nodded, exiting with him and Burgh.

Burgh looked at the running Team Plasma members, who were clearly scared. "They're heading to the Pinwheel forest! Come on!" He and the twins sprinted towards the direction of the evil grunts, then entered the wide, open forest. "We need to split up. I'll take the straight road that leads right to the exit, and you take the winding one. Okay?"

"Got it! We'll get Lenora's skull back!" They said in unison, releasing Gideon and Astra from their balls as Burgh ran.

* * *

><p>Hunter looked down to Gideon. "This place is full of bug types, so you need to be careful. Astra's part flying, so she's fine. Okay?"<p>

"I understand."

Artemis smirked. "Great. Now we need to-"

Suddenly, Astra used Gust, fixated on a single patch of grass. "Masters! Look out!"

A Sewaddle popped out of the grass, eyebrows arched. "Hi! You two! I want to join your team!" She said.

Hunter and Artemis looked at each other, confused. "Huh?"

"I see the way you talk to your Pokémon, it inspires me! I would like to join you!" She told them, scurrying up onto Hunter's shoulder. "Please, give me a name!"

"BLADETTE." They said in unison.

**Name: Bladette**

**Species: Sewaddle**

**Moveset: Tackle, Bug Bite, String Shot**

**Nature: Bold**

**IV: Impetuous and Silly**

"Sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to stay in the PC for now. League rules," Artemis told her.

"That's fine!" Bladette said. "As long as you don't forget about me!" And with that, she dematerialized into cyberspace.

"...She was nice."

* * *

><p>"Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus…" The Grunt said, pacing back and force with the skull behind him. "All the other grunts left, even Harry! Come on, I'm all alone here…"<p>

"_Not for long…"_

"Arceus? Is that you...? Am I dead? Did I die?" The Grunt asked himself. "Oh no... It's GIRATINA."

"Well actually it's just our Munna, but you were close," Hunter spoke as he exited from the bushes, Artemis, Gideon, and Astra following.

The Grunt tilted his head, confused. "Wait… you're the kids that were with Lenora back at the museum! Hah! A bunch of kid's aren't gonna get me! Go Jackie!" He tossed out a single Purrloin, which Hunter and Artemis simply scoffed at.  
>"Astra, Gust." And with that, the Purrloin fainted.<p>

Hunter smirked, Gideon circling the grunt. "Now, unless you want a full lethal dosage of dream mist, I suggest you hand over the skull."

The grunt cursed under his breath, handing the skull to Hunter. "C-can I leave now? Please…"

"Sure, as long as you-"

"HIYA!" Artemis twisted on the heel of her right foot, the heel of her left crashing into the grunt's neck and knocking him out. "Artemis used Blaze Kick! Thanks, Aunt Maylene!"

"Um…" Astra tilted her head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank you for getting my skull back!" Lenora said, hugging the Dragonite skull. "The skeleton will take a while to rebuild, but the skull was the most important thing!"<p>

Burgh struck a pose, hand on his hip. "Well, it was these two that did all the work. Artemis and her brother, who might I just say, is a cutie~"

Hunter's face went red, Artemis attempting to hold in laughter. "I'm fifteen…"

"Aw! Stupid laws…" Burgh said, rolling his eyes. "Ya know, you two are strong. Two badges in two days is impressive… You should challenge my gym in Castelia City, the next town over! I'm a user of bug types, so be careful with your Munna!

"Thank you again, Burgh. You too, you two… heh, I just repeated myself…" Hawes said, awkwardly retreating back into the gym with Lenora as Burgh skipped away.

Artemis smiled, stretching. "Okay… let's hit the hay, it's getting late. Tomorrow, we head to Castelia. He said he uses bug types, so… Celeste and Gideon are gonna have to sit out. Rouge, too. We're gonna have to leave it up to Nile, Nitro, and Astra. Sound good to you?" She asked her brother.

"Um… Yeah. But I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, do you mind if we head there on Saturday instead?" Hunter asked, seemingly gazing into space,

"Busy? Um… Sure, I guess…"

"Thanks, sis."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, let's review the team…" Artemis said, sitting at a desk in her room at the Pokémon Center, which also doubled as a hotel. "Gideon's stats are pretty lame… no offense."

"None taken."

"His lowest stat is his speed, while his highest is his special attack, which is why he has psybeam. His other moves are Moonlight to heal him up, Lucky Chant so we don't have another Mitchel incident… and yawn to put things to sleep. His ability, Forewarn, can be a huge heads up. Overall, he's the special attacker of the team…"

"Rouge. Her lowest stat is her special defense, while her highest is her speed. Her attack's pretty good, though. She has Pursuit for STAB, Cut because… well, she can't exactly forget it, assist to try our luck, and Sand Attack to also try our luck. Overall she's the physical attacker of the team.

"Astra is VERY fast. Although she's not good on the defensive side… Confusion for STAB, and the chance of confusion, gust because we need a flying type move, heart stamp for flinch, and Assurance because she needs it. She's clearly the speedy special attacker of the...the...sleep…" Artemis began to doze off, her eyes growing heavy.

A pink mist came out of her ear and into Gideon's nostrils, the girl snapping away. "Ah. Thanks, Gideon."

"Ok, Nile. Intimidate is great, since we can lower attack. Take Down for STAB, Work Up to raise his stats, crunch to lower defenses, and Rock Smash to take out normal types. Lowest stat is his special attack, clearly, and his highest is his attack. Great, fast physical attacker."

"Celeste, the leader of the team. Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Growth, Leaf Tornado. All there for obvious reasons. Her highest stat is her speed, although with good defense. Her lowest are attack and special attack. She's the bulky special attacker, who happens to be fast. Best on the team, probably."

"Lastly, Nitro. Motor Drive is an okay ability. Shock wave, Charge, Thunder Wave, and Flame charge. He's the fastest on the tea, and his attack stats are great, while both defenses can be improved. Fast one with good attacks…"

Gideon looked to his owner, concerned. "Master, it would be ideal to get some sleep. Your dream mist is abundant, and your mental state is beginning to break."

Artemis yawned, stretching. "Yeah… You're right, Gideon. Here, your Pokéball… goodnight."

"Goodnight," Gideon was absorbed into his Pokéball, just before he yawned.

Artemis cracked her neck, looking to her bed. "...I wonder where Hunter went…"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so... Agh! Celeste, again!" Hunter said, standing in the dark hallway of the hotel portion of the Pokemon center.<p>

The Servine sighed, shaking her head. _This is hopeless... _She thought. _He should just wing it..._

"Hunter? Oh, hi! What are you doing at my room so late at night?" Celeste said, doing her best Bianca impression, which was basically just an exaggerated southern accent.

"H-hi, Bianca! Um... C-can I tell you something?" Hunter was stuttering severely, despite the fact that he was only talking to his partner Pokémon.

"Why of course you can, sugar! What is it? Yee haw!"

"I... I... I l-love..."

"Hunter?"

"Bye!" Celeste grabbed her Pokéball and went inside, leaving Hunter facing Bianca, who was wearing a lacy pink nightgown, clearly tired.

"B-Bianca!" Hunter exclaimed, internally screaming. "You're awake!"

Bianca yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Well, with the high pitched "Sevine!"s, I couldn't exactly sleep… what are you doin' here, anyway?" She asked.

Hunter of course couldn't see his own face, but he felt his face heating up, so he was clearly blushing severely. "I um… um…"

Bianca tilted her head, then putting the back of her hand to Hunter's forehead, her touch making Hunter tremble. "Are you sick or sumtin'? I have some cold medicine if you need it…"

The white haired boy stayed silent, his lip quivering and his hands shaking. There he was, standing before the woman he loved, and he was silent.

"...Hunter? Are you sure you're-"

"I love you!" Hunter said quickly, then doubling backward. His heart practically stopped, and he had no idea what would happen next.

_Oh Arceus why'd I do that? I could've just ran away. I'm so dead…"_

But, instead of Hunter facing an untimely demise, Bianca smiled, also blushing. "Oh, Hunter…" She took his hand and pulled him into her room, then slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Hunter smiled, holding Bianca in his arms, the two passionately kissing. "Oh, you have no idea how badly I've wanted to kiss you…"<p>

Bianca smirked, looking Hunter in the eyes. "I don't? Then please, tell me."

Hunter giggled a bit, the two sitting up. They were in Bianca's hotel room down the hall from Hunter's, a bit of their clothes scattered around the room. "Well… since we first met. I was an even bigger nerd that Cheren, Cheren was… less of a nerd, and Artemis was the biggest tomboy in the region. And you… well, you were the same as you are now."

"And what would that be?"

Hunter tapped his chin, arm around Bianca. "Adorable, clumsy, sexy, and your accent is the greatest thing ever, by the way."

The blonde giggled, hugging him. "Oh, you flatter me…"

"So…" Hunter picked up Bianca's dress, waving it in front of her face. "Are we gonna take this further or…?"

Bianca bit her lip, her eyes darting away. "Um… I-I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready…"

Hunter shrugged, still smiling. "That's fine. I'm not one to force something on someone. However, the question still stands. Are we going to be a thing…?"

Once again, Bianca bit her lip. "I-I'm not exactly sure about that, either. I-if my daddy finds out I'm dating you of all people…"

"Wait, what do you mean 'of all people'?" Hunter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He… doesn't exactly like you. Mainly because you speak out against what he says about me every chance you get… I'm sorry…" Bianca told him, sighing. It was obvious she was upset, but it was opposite for Hunter.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm fine with that."

"Don't get me wrong, I still like you, but…"

"Bianca. It's fine."

Bianca shook her head. "No, it's not! I shouldn't have to prevent myself from dating someone just because my dad doesn't like him!" She buried her face in his chest, beginning to sob.

Hunter sighed, caressing Bianca's hair. "B, it's fine, honestly. I'm not upset, it's your decision, and whatever it is, I'm fine with that."

"No..."

_"It's not my decision."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Celeste," Nile said to the Servine, who was simply sitting in a corner. Him, Celeste, and Rouge were in an area of the Nacrene Café set aside for Pokémon. Meanwhile, Hunter was killing himself with caffeine, clearly depressed. "Do you what's wrong with master? He seems upset..."<p>

Celeste sighed, crossing her small, leafy arms. "The girl he loves rejected him or something... I dunno. He kept mumbling "I hate life" when he was sleeping, so..."

"Aaaw..." Nile frowned, his tail dropping. "Poor master..."

Rouge simply yawned as she attempted to sleep, her tail doing its own thing. "Oh well. Love hurts, didn't his dad ever tell him that?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Celeste asked the purple cat, scoffing. "His dad doesn't live with him. He doesn't even live in the region, he's the Sinnoh league champion or something. His mom used to live with him, but she moved back to Sinnoh. She's the grass type gym leader of Sinn-"

"Hey, smart ass." Rouge said, opening one eye. "How do you know all of this?"

Celeste rolled her big, brown eyes. "Again, you haven't been paying attention. All Gideon does all day is read their minds, and at the end of the day, he tells it to all of us. Come on, you were like what, the third one here?"

"Well, excuse me for listening to every little thing the pink fetus says."

"He's not a fetus! That's Mew... speaking of which, Hunter and Artemis' great great grandad caught it. In a single Pokéball."

"Wow!"

"My ass! Nya!" Rouge stood, stretching her limbs. "Mew doesn't even exist! It's just a myth. People say it's the cutest Pokémon ever, when we all know that that honor goes to Purrloins!"

"Specifically you!" Nile said, laughing in that innocent way he always did.

Rouge's cheeks went red, surprised. "Wh-what!"

Celeste snickered to herself, amused at Nile's words. "Nile, you never told me you had a crush on Rouge. How cute, normally cats and dogs hate each other."

"Sh-shut up!" Rouge said, "OK, so, Nile, do you... like me?"

The Herdier smiled, his tail perky. "Of course I like you! I like all of my teammates! And the steaks that masters buy me..."

Rouge's blush deepened. "No, I meant... Like me, like me..."

"O-oh... I guess..."

"Really?!"

"I mean... you're really pretty-"

"All species of Pokémon look the exact same."

"SHUT UP CELESTE SOME HAVE SPECIAL FEATURES. G-go on, Nile."

"And you act tough, but I know that you're a real softie in the inside... kinda like Nitro, but you do it cuter!" Nile smiled, barking in a high pitched tone.

Rouge's face was completely red at this point, while Celeste just gazed at the scene before her. "N-Nya! Oh, Nile, I love you, too!" She pounced on the Herdier, fully embracing him.

"Wait. Love."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nitro..." Astra looked to Nitro, who was gazing at Artemis, whose eyes were locked into her Pokédex. "Is Artemis okay? She seems really stressed..."<p>

Nitro sighed, clearly not wanting to talk. "She's doing some calculations or somethin'…"

Astra tilted her… well, body, confused. "Why? We're strong enough for a gym leader, aren't we? Especially Celeste, Nile, and Rouge."

The Blitzle cracked his neck, sighing once more. "I dunno. After N offed the blue dude, she's been like, super stressed when it comes to battling. Doesn't want any of us to die, I guess. Understandable…"

"Aw… hey, out of the six of us, who do you think is the most likely to die?" She asked gloomily, floating down next to the Blitzle.

"Rouge and Gideon for sure. Gideon may have decent defensive stats, but overall, he sucks. Like, terribly. And Rouge's moveset is the worsts of us all. You might also be offed, but they seem to be pretty careful when it comes to protecting their little princess…"

Ignoring the doom and gloom of his words, Astra giggled, nuzzling his neck. "But I already have my night in electrified armor to protect me!"

"Tch." Nitro attempted, and failed, to hold back a blush. "Exactly, electrified. Flying types shouldn't get too close. Shock wave never misses, you know…"

"Oh, you wouldn't hurt me! I know that for a fact!" Astra snuggled closer to him, purring. "If you did, you'd hate yourself."

Nitro's blush deepened as he looked away, eyeing one of his trainers. "Tch... How would YOU know?"

"Gideon can't keep his mouth shut!" Astra giggled, while Nitro just cursed under his breath.

"Well then Gideon's been feeding you lies. I'm going to give you five seconds to get off of me, or be electrocuted."

Astra just smiled, not moving a muscle.

"5...4...3...2…"

"..."

"..."

"You were saying?"

Nitro sighed, looking away. "Oh, shut up…"

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at the skyscrapers!"<p>

"And the people are so abundant…"

"Wowie, I don't think I could even fly that high!"

Celeste looked to the three once they had reached Castelia city, glaring at them. "Nile. Rouge. Astra. Shut it."

"Agreed."

Nile frowned, his big eyes saddened. "Aaaaw. Why do you two have to be such downers? Can't you just smile for once?"

"Tch. There used to be three 'downers'... Rouge…"

Rouge's tail curled up as she cowered, whimpering.

"Oh come on, we have to be a LITTLE diverse. Besides, there's nothing to smile about…" Celeste looked at the concrete, while Gideon hovered over to his two trainers.

"Masters. Are you not going to do anything about the predicament currently in progress?" He asked in his usual calm, monotone voice.

Hunter simply sighed, shrugging. "I don't know…"

Artemis also sighed, cracking her neck. "Let's just go to Burgh's gym…"

As they walked to the Castelia Gym, Rouge was whispering to Nile. "Pssst. Nile. Do you know why masters are so… melancholic?"

Nile shook his head, unsure of an answer. "Well… Celeste DID say he got rejected by… Bianca, I think her name is. As for Artemis, Nitro told me that she's just stressed… over… the battle… that we're about to have…" He turned his head to Artemis, who was full on hyperventilating, Hunter not seeming to care.

"OH ARCEUS OH ARCEUS OH ARCEUS OH ARCEUS! ARTEMIS, HUNTER, OH THANK ARCEUS!"

Hunter practically blacked out over hearing her voice. But, despite the events of the other night, she seemed to simply forget about it. Instead, she was… crying.

And of course, she threw her arms around Hunter. "Hunter! Th-they took m-my Pokémon!"

"H-huh? Bianca, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Hunter asked her, his melancholy fading away.

"You guys!" Cheren, along with someone else, ran up to them, panic also in his eyes. "T-team Plasma! They stole Bianca's Munna!"

"We were talking about the Casteliacones today, and they just came up behind us and stole her Pokéball!" The girl said. She was incredibly short, and had smooth brown skin. Her most noticeable feature was her gigantic, purple hair.

The white haired boy saw red, and used every bit of strength he had to not sprint away in a random direction, Bianca still attached to him. "...**Where. Are. They**."

"Dum dee do do dum dum dum dum dum, dum dee do do dum dum dum dum dum, dum dee do do-" A team Plasma grunt spotted the group, mainly recognizing Bianca. He awkwardly stood there, eyeing the group as he slowly tiptoed away.

Unfortunately for him, Hunter looked up from Bianca and spotted him, a fire igniting in his eyes. "...Shit."

Hunter's strength was gone. He took off in a quick burst, similar to a cheetah, and chased after the grunt, leaving his Pokémon behind. "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME."

Taking a sharp turn, the grunt dashed to Prime Pier, only then realizing he had come to a dead end. Stopping at the edge of the pier, he turned around, only to see Hunter's fist catch his jaw, both of them plummeting to the water.

Ignoring his lack of oxygen, Hunter repeatedly beat his fist into the grunt's face, not stopping for anything. Then, he felt something wrap around his arms, and he was suddenly pulled to the surface.

"Hunter! Control yourself!" Artemis shouted at him. Celeste laid him down, then fishing out the grunt, who coughed up water… and blood.

"**WHERE. ARE. THEY.**" Hunter demanded, his fists balled.

"I-don't know!" The grunt said, holding his stomach. "Honestly! I swear!"

"Don't try to play dumb, mister!" The girl Cheren was with said. "We have Pokémon who'll have your ass on a silver platter in two seconds!"

"Alright alright! Empty building on Gym Street, last one there! P-please!" He pleaded, holding out his hand in defeat.

Cheren glared at him, then nodding at Hunter and Artemis. "Hunter, Artemis, B, you guys go. Iris and I will keep on eye on this rat."

The twins nodded, then sprinting off with Bianca and their Pokémon towards Gym Street.

* * *

><p>The three burst into the building, only to see a sight for sore eyes. Ghetsis, two of the Seven Sages, and three grunts behind them. "Oh, look at this. Three lowly trainers. What do you want?"<p>

Hunter was the first to speak, of course. "Ok, do you wanna tell me what is with you and your pack of dogs? Huh? You say you're all about liberating Pokémon and treating them like deities, yet all you do is hurt them and steal them from people. What is with you?!"

One of the sages turned to Ghetsis, looking concerned. "My apologies, milord. I thought it a good idea to have a hide out in front of the city gym…"

Ghetsis sighed, nodding. "Indeed… Is everyone here aware of the founding of the Unova region?"

"I don't have time for your bullshit, old man! You stole my girlfriend's Pokémon, so give it back!"

"G-girlfriend…?"

Ghetsis waddled his finger, shaking his head. "Patience, child… the two ancient Pokémon, the black and white dragons, found two heroes of truths and ideals. They both sought to piece together a world of truth… or ideals. These Pokémon and the heroes brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, bringing forth the region."

The man took a few steps forward, leaning into Bianca. "We shall bring back the heroes and Pokémon to Unova! If we win people's hearts and minds, we can recreate the world I-... Team Plasma, desires!" The man chuckled, then leaned in a bit closer. "Little girl, you're the owner of the Munna, correct?" Bianca hesitantly nodded, sniffling. Ghetsis smiled, then planting a kiss on her forehead.

Gideon engulfed Hunter's fist in psychic energy, preventing him from breaking Ghetsis' jaw. "Isabella, return her Pokémon. It isn't strong enough to be added to our collection."

One of the grunts nodded, tossing the Pokéball to Bianca, her Munna emerging from it. "Munny! O-Oh Arceus, I thought I lost you…"

Ghetsis smirked, walking past Hunter. "Make sure to take care of your little girlfriend there. If she keeps acting the way she does, she's going to get herself killed." Hunter could not manage to say a word, so he simply stood their, attempting to fight against Gideon's powers. "Plasma… come."

The team exited, Gideon releasing him once they were gone. "... I am going to kill them."

"Hunter… please…" Artemis said, cursing under her breath. She had not uttered a single word the entire ordeal, simply due to her own anger.

"... Ugh. Bianca, take Munny and get out of here. Tell Cheren and Iris that Artemis and I are in the gym…"

Bianca nodded, hugging her Munna. "Th-thank you…" She then sprinted away, leaving the twins and their team.

"...Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah! You guys, this chapter's a long one! We have a death, a relationship, and a new character introduced!... Who is my favorite. (Seriously, I love her.) Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for scraping away the honey, Rouge." Artemis told her little Purrloin, who simply smiled.<p>

Hunter groaned, shuddering. "Tell me why Burgh wants to see his challengers covered in sticky honey…"

His sister giggled, shrugging. "Beats me. Probably a fetish of his or something."

The twins walked up the tall, purple staircase, only to find Burgh sitting on a swivel chair, facing away from them. "My oh my, Hunter. Someone looks a bit… sticky…" He turned around, and his sly smile turned into a look of shock. "Aw!" He then spotted Rouge, licking the honey from her claws. "AW!"

Artemis chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. "We found a loophole…"

Burgh scowled, glaring at the two. "Ok then, I see how it is! You're here for a battle, huh? Come and get it!"

Hunter grabbed the Pokéball and tossed out Nitro, whose body sparked with electricity. Burgh smiled, grabbing a Net Ball. "Koga, go!" A Whirlipede emerged from the ball, spinning on the concrete.

"Alright Nitro, we went over this. Flame Charge!" Artemis commanded. Nitro engulfed himself in a blinding fire, charging towards the bug type.

Koga jumped up and started to spin rapidly, landing and launching himself to the other side of the room, spinning on the walls. "Screech!" He let out a chilling cry, Nitro's defense dropping.

"Crap! Not good! Flame Charge again!" The twins both let out, Nitro then ramming his head into Koga, instantly knocking him out. "Nice one, Nitro!"

Burgh smirked, grabbing another Net Ball. "Good one, but let's see how you fare against Sylvester!" He sent out a Dwebble, which used Smack Down upon release.

"Agh!" Nitro cried out as he hit the ground, Hunter instantly checking his Pokédex.

"He's only got three HP left! We can't leave him in!" He told Artemis, who withdrew him.

"OK, it's your turn, Astra!"

"WHAT?!"

Astra knew what to do instantly, and used Heart Stamp, dazing the Dwebble and causing him to flinch. "Oh!" Burgh exclaimed.

Astra then used Confusion, knocking the Dwebble back and confusing him. "Ah! Sylvester, Smack Down!"

Sylvester ejected a rock straight upwards, only for it to fall on his face, knocking him out. "Yeah!"  
>"Artemis, that was the most risky thing you have EVER done!" Hunter said, glaring at his sister.<p>

"But master, it's fine! I did it!" Astra said, giggling. Suddenly, she was stricken with several sharp leaves to her back, causing her to fall.

"ASTRA!" Artemis called out, hearing her groans.

Burgh laughed, pointing. "Gotcha! Pay attention next time! Jackie, finish her off with Struggle Bug!"

"NO!"

Artemis, Hunter, and Astra squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn't come, they were confused. They each opened one eye, but then were filled with horror.

"M-Mast...er's…" Gideon floated there, a gash in his stomach and blood dripping from the Leavanny's arm.

"G-...Gideon…" Hunter choked out, staring at his dying companion.

Gideon turned to them, tears in his eyes. "Y-you have… given me the greatest days of my life… th-thank you… I… love you… all…"

And with that, the pink faded from his body, being replaced with grey. He dropped to the floor, his blood pooling around him.

Nile sprung from his Pokéball, using Take Down and knocking out the Leavanny. He panted, then shakily turned around and faced Gideon's dead body, then glaring at Burgh. "My… best friend… why…?"

Burgh sighed, shaking his head. "How sad…" He flipped the Bug Badge to Hunter and Artemis, the small piece landing before Gideon. "Not the first time this has happened… sorry for ya, kids. That's just how life is…"

**Here lies Gideon**

**Noble**

**Brave**

**Strong**

The team stood over Gideon's grave in the dreamyard, where they chose to bury him. The walk back to Striaton city was a long one, but for a noble cause. Hunter let out a deep sigh, while Nile sobbed on the dirt, dampening it.

"Gideon…" Astra choked out, perched on his wooden headstone. Rouge stood behind Nile, resting her head on his back. Celeste simply stood behind a tree a few metres away, arms crossed and looking down. Nitro sat beside her, staring at… something.

"...It's not our fault…" Artemis told her brother, sorrow in both of their eyes. "It's… not… anybody's fault, Astra…"

The gang was silent, save for Nile's sobs, but the silence was broken by Nitro's voice. "Hey, you guys. We've got a visitor."

"Huh...?" The twins turned around, their faces lighting up instantly.

A short, light skinned woman with long, orange and black hair stood there with a hand on her hip, her orange colored eyes matching the twin's. She was a button-up green shirt and skinny jeans, with matching boots. "Mom!"

"Mom... What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, the three sitting in the Striaton Diner. Cress rolled by on his roller skates and placed down a plate of three cups of tea for them, a look of bliss on his face.

"Weeeell..." Gardenia took a sip of her green tea, of course loving it. "Here's the thing, kids. The Sinnoh League kinda had to shut down for a few days due to some sort of Pokérus outbreak, since humans kinda shut down when infected with it. So the league members kinda decided to just do their own thing."

"What about dad?!" Artemis asked excitedly. She had not seen him since she was nine, and was anxious to speak to him again.

Gardenia sighed, checking her Poketech, which she refused to upgrade, since the trend had been a Sinnoh-Only thing. "He... Your father had to stay behind. Being the champion of a region is hard work. Heh. Your Grandpa Nova tells me about how when he was the champion of Hoenn, he had no free time... Anyway, how are my little angels doing?"

Artemis sighed as she looked down at her knees, her eyes filled with sorrow. "We... just lost a Pokémon... third gym badge."

Gardenia put a hand on her heart, frowning. "Oh! Oh, sweetie... Are you two okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's fine, mom... Honest," Hunter felt to need to reassure his caring mother, as he knew she wouldn't stop otherwise.

"...You know, you two could always just come home to Sinnoh... with your father and I..." Gardenia told them, staring down at her tea, watching it ripple.

"Mom... you know why we can't..."

Gardenia scoffed, half smiling at her daughter. "Why? So you can become the champion? Sweetie, you don't HAVE to be the champion, you can be normal fifteen year olds! Didn't you always say that when you were younger?"

"Mom," Hunter looked his mother in the eye, "that's not the only reason. We have Cheren, and Bianca. And... things we can't tell you. Dad wanted to become the champion more than anything, and you didn't stop him!"

Gardenia sighed once more, staring into space. "...Did I ever tell you about how your father and I met...?"

_"Yeah! We made it, Ymir!" A young, blue eyed boy with white hair set in a waist length ponytail kneeled down to his Chimchar, which jumped for joy._

_"You bet your ass we did! Now, let's kick this gym leader's! Yaaaah!" The two sprinted up the staircase of the Eterna City gym, only to come face-to-face with a young Gardenia, who looked him in his eyes._

_"H-hi..." She said, her cheeks immediately flushing red._

_"H-hello..." The boy said, his cheeks matching hers._

_"I'm... I'm Gardenia... What's your name?" She asked, tilted her head as she put her hands behind her back. _

_The boy smiled a bit, looking down at his Chimchar, which simply nodded at him. "I'm Daniel, you can call me D... you're pretty..." _

_Gardenia giggled a bit, raising an eyebrow at him. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself... How old are ya, pretty boy?" _

_"I'm fourteen! Fifteen in a week!" Nile exclaimed, a proud smile on his face._

_"Hah! I turned fifteen last month! I'm ahead of you, pretty boy!" _

_Nile growled, Ymir laughing. "Hey! Uuuhn... Well, Gardenia, I'll make you a deal. If I lose the gym battle, I give you my Pokétch number!" _

_Gardenia crossed her arms and leaned to her side, smirking. "I'm listening..."_

_"And if I win, then once I begin champion of the Sinnoh League, you'll marry me!" _

_Gardenia burst out laughing, not noticing her severe blush. "Hah! Alright, you've got yourself a deal, pretty boy! Let's battle, then!"_

_"Here we go!"_

"Sure enough, he won. And after he became champion, the rest's history… I didn't stop him. He seemed so... hopeful. It probably wouldn't have done any good. And of course, I didn't want to upset him. Fast forward eight years, and then you two were born..."

Artemis and Hunter couldn't help but smile at the story, nodding. "We understand... But we want to become champion just as much as he did, mom." They said in unison.

"Well, in that case, there's no stopping you... So, tell me. Which starter did you chose?"

"That would be me," Celeste burst from her Pokéball and onto Hunter's head, staring at the gym leader. "So, you're this scrub's mom, Huh?"

"Oh. My. ARCEUS. You chose a grass type? THOSE ARE MY KIDS!" Gardenia grabbed Celeste and squeezed her into a hug, causing her to shout.

"Unhand me! I am royalty! Princess Celeste! Let go!"

"She's not a Pokémon whisperer like us, _Princess._" Hunter giggled, covering his mouth.

"WELL SHE SHOULD STILL BE ABLE TO KNOW TO LET GO OF ME BY MY TONE OF VOICE!"

Gardenia let go of Celeste, who scurried into Artemis's satchel, peeking out. "Grrrr..."

"Do you have any other grass types? Oh, I'd LOVE to know!"

"Well, a slot in our team just opened up, and we were thinking of adding-"

Their mother grabbed their Dex, quickly navigating into the PC option. She spotted the only grass type she could, and selected it instantly, officially adding it to the party, its Pokéball appearing in Hunter's hand. "Mom!"

Then, out came Bladette the Sewaddle, as giddy as ever. "Yay yay hurray happy day, wooh! I'm apart of the teeeeam, yay!" She looked to Gardenia and gasped, surprised. "Hey! You're Gardenia, the Sinnoh Grass Type Gym Leader! I'm your biggest-"

"She can't talk to Pokémon."

"Tell her I'M HER BIGGEST FAN."

"She says she's your biggest fan, mom."

Gardenia giggled. "Aaaaw, how cute."

"Mom!? GYM LEADER GARDENIA IS YOUR MOTHER? YOU JUST BECAME LIKE, 20% COOLER!" Bladette scurried to Gardenia, smiling at her.

"Oh, I love her already! What's her name?" Gardenia asked, stroking her leafy hood.

"We named her Bladette… because you know, Leavanny…" Hunter said awkwardly.

Gardenia directly hugged Bladette, until she heard her Poketch ring, pressing a button on the side. "Hello?"

In the screen stood a tall, pale skinned woman with a large bust and jet black hair set in two big tails, her crystal blue eyes complimenting her skin. "Gardenia!"

"Candice?" Gardenia tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you calling from your business line? We're on vacation."

"Yeah, change of plans! Ok, listen, I don't have much time to explain! D, Flint, and Lucian are fighting a-" the Poketch cut to static, Candice quickly reappearing. "Come quick!"

The call ended, and Gardenia looked to her children with concern, sighing. "...Sorry, kids. Official business."

The twins smiled, shrugging. "It's fine, mom. You go on ahead." They said in unison.

The woman stood and bowed, pulling her children into a hug. "Ooooh, I love you so much!... I'll see you next time…" Out came her Tropius once she was outside, which she flew away on.

Artemis sighed, smiling at Bladette. "So… that's my mom… whaddya think?"

Bladette simply smiled, nodding. "Iiii like her!"

**Name: Sandy**

**Species: Sandile**

**Moveset: Torment, Sand Tomb, Assurance, Mudslap**

**Nature: Impish**

**IV: Quick to flee**

**Name: Asura**

**Species: Yamask**

**Moveset: Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Night Shade**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**IV: Proud of its Power**

**Name: Mojo**

**Species: Darumaka**

**Moveset: Incinerate, Rage, Fire Fang, Headbutt**

**Nature: Jolly**

**IV: Quick to Flee**

Artemis and Hunter kneeled before Rouge, who had evolved into a Liepard while they were on Route 4. She, however, was just talking about how they're both now evolved to Nile.

"Hey! Give me back my Pokémon, miss!" A little girl stood in front of the Nimbasa gate, where two team Plasma grunts stood before her, holding up a frightened Purrloin.

"No! You are oppressing this wonderful Pokémon by loving it and feeding it! How DARE you?!"

Hunter facepalmed, sighing. "Nitro... Do your thing."

"I got it..." Nitro zapped both members, the Purrloin falling into the little girl's hands.

"Fluffy! Oh, thank you, Mister! And your Zebstrika, too!"

"All in a day's w- WAIT. HUH." Hunter turned to Nitro, and sure enough, he had evolved. "OOOOH MY AAARCEEEEUUUS."

"Yo."

"Nitro! You evolved!" Astra said, giggling. "It'll be my turn soon!"

"HE EVOOOOLVED!" Artemis dropped to her knees, hugging Nitro's legs. "HE EVOOOOLVED."

"Tch. Get off of me..."

"HE EVOOOOLVED- Oh?" From the corner of his eye, Hunter spotted Bianca, looking forlorn as she looked through the windows of the music hall, sighing.

"...Artemis, you take Rouge, Nile, and Bladette. I'll take the rest of the team, okay?"

Artemis tilted her head, confused. "O-Okay... But wh-"

Hunter sprinted off with Astra, Nitro, and Celeste, towards Bianca.

"Bianca."

Bianca wasn't surprised. She turned backwards and put on a forced smile. "Oh... Hi, Hunter..."

"...Are you ok? We're all worried about you..." He wanted to add "especially me", but refrained from doing so.

"I'm... Fine, honest."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"How?"

"Your accent fades away."

"..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I dunno, Hunter... I thought going on this journey was something that I WANTED to do, but so far, all it's done is cause me nothing but heartache... My Pokémon being stolen, having to rematch a gym leader 5 times to get their badge, and..."

"...Come on, we're going to go see a musical." Hunter said, taking Bianca's hand.

"Hunter, no. I'm not up for-"

"No. I've let you make your own decisions enough. You don't have an option. I'm cheering you up, ok?"

"...Let's just... Get this over with."

The two exited the theatre three hours later, laughing the day away. "See, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Bianca's laughing fit faded out, a blush fading in. "Yeah... It was pretty fun…"

Hunter smiled down on her, ruffling her hat. "See? I told you a musical would cheer you up..."

Bianca sighed a sigh of joy, stopping next to Hunter. "Hunter... Thank you..."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, B. I'm just doing what friends do. Cheering eachother up."

"I know, but..." Bianca's blush intensified as she bit her lip, looking down. "Hunter... I know I never said this... And despite what I said back in Nacrene..." Bianca looked up at the boy, standing on her toes and slowly closing her eyes. "Hunter... I love-"

"BIANCA BEL JONES!"

"Oh my fucking Arceus."

Bianca dropped down, squealing at the sound of the deep, booming voice. "What do you think you're doing with **him**?!"

"D-Daddy, I!"

"How **DARE **you, young lady?! You are coming home right this instant!" He forcefully grabbed Bianca's arm and jerked it's, causing her to cry out, and Hunter to see red.

"Hey, jackass! Let go of her!"

Clarence turned back, glaring at him. "And YOU. What makes you think you could do what you want with MY daughter? Without even doing so much as CONSULTING me?! The sheer NERVE of it all makes me want to wring your neck where you stand, you bastard!"

Remembering how Gideon always stopped him from using force to solve his problems, Hunter simply took a deep breath. "...Fuck. You."

"Excuse me? I should tell your mother-"

"Gracia is NOT my mother. She is my uncle Lucas' SISTER. You would fucking know this is PAYED ATTENTION. My mother is a fucking gym leader! You are the ONLY PERSON IN THE REGION WHO DOES NOT KNOW THIS. Why? Because you won't even BOTHER to look into your daughter's life, because all you do her control her! She is not your puppet, she is not your slave, she is is anything BUT your daughter!"

Clarence shoved Bianca away, causing her to fall down. "How dare YOU tell ME what I can and can't do with my own DAUGHTER? Ever since you and your bitch of a sister moved here, you've been nothing but trouble!"

"How? By making her happy? By being her friend? By being there for her when she would cry at night because of YOU? **FOR LOVING HER? NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HER YOUR DAUGHTER!" **

"How can you say you 'love' her? You're just an adolescent little teenager! And of fucking course I care for her! I buy her clothes, put a roof over her head, pay for school-"

"You don't pay for a public school..."

"What?"

"You don't pay a public school you idiot!"

"Listen here you little SHIT! You don't love her, you just want to be a little hero! Well, newsflash, kid, you don't always get what you wa-"

"You keep going on your journey, Bianca."

The three looked behind them, only to see a tall, blonde women wearing headphones with wires extending from them, and a yellow and black suit. "Also, you there. I presume you're her father? Yeah, fuck you. You can't control people like that because you're one of her parents. And from the way Hunter here talks about you, you sound like this. Take it from someone who's dating someone who went through the same thing this poor girl's going through: It doesn't feel good. At all."

"... Ugh. I don't have time for this..." Clarence began to walk away, then turning back and sneering at Bianca. "And as for YOU. When you decide to come crying back home, don't bother."

When he was finally gone, Bianca broke down, trembling on the floor. The woman knelt down to her, rubbing her back. "Wipe those tears away, sweetie. He's out of your life now. And besides, you have your wonderful boyfriend. He's here for you, ok...?"

When Bianca didn't respond, she sighed. "Ok. Let me tell you something. My fiancé had a dad who was exactly like yours. He would hit her, tell her she's useless, and just overall... Be a grade A douchebag. Then she met me, and I was kinda like her guardian until the old bastard finally died. See? I was to her like Hunter is to you. So wipe those tears, sweetie. Because it always gets better."

Bianca haunted her sobbing and looked up at the woman with bloodshot eyes, pulling her into a hug. "Th-thank you... Miss..."

"Call me Elesa. I'm the gym leader of this town... Also a model, but that's not important," Elesa stood and turned to Hunter, smiling. "You take care of her, ok?"

Hunter nodded, signaling Elesa to walk away towards the Nimbasa Amusement park.

Hunter took Bianca's hand and pulled her eye, wiping her tears away with has finger. "...B. It's fine now..."

"Th-thank you. Hunter... I... Never got to finish my sentence earlier..."

"Wait, I need to say something. Ok, I'm sorry that my first reaction to every problem is to punch the source in the face. Like with the grunt in Castelia..."

"Hunter, it's fine. That's your only flaw, sugar. Now... My turn. Hunter... I... I..."

_I love you._

Bianca stood on her toes and kissed Hunter's lips, smiling as she descended. "...I love you, too."

"Come on, Artemis, let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Nile said, jumping for joy. "Let's go let's go let's go!"

Artemis yawned, stretching her arms. "Really? We've rode every other ride, played every other game... Can't we leave one?"

"Absolutely not! Every attraction in the park must be used!" Bladette said in her high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Yeah! Come on! Just once!" Rouge said, begging her trainer.

"Guys, listen, we can't-... Get in your balls."

"Huh?"

"Guys, get in your balls, now."

The trio shrugged, capsulizing themselves.

"Oh... Hello."

Artemis growled, stepping back. "What do **you **want?"

N put his hands in his pockets, looking towards the Ferris wheel. "Ride the Ferris wheel with me."

"...What? Why the fuck would I do ANYTHING with you? You killed-"

"I know what I did. That was your fault."

"How DARE-"

"Save your breath. Come on, we're going," N said as he began walking towards the wheel, Artemis stomping towards him.

"No! You can go to-" she threw a punch at him, N sidestepping it as she threw herself into a cart, N smiling.

"Ah. There we go." He calmly stepped into the cart, sitting down and seeing her attempting to sit up. "Not surprising, things always seem to go my way."

"Ugh..." Artemis sat up as the wheel began turning, her face red. "Which explains why my brother and I have kicked your ass twice now..."

"True, not ideal for me... Now, I came here to tell you something... I am the king of Team Plasma."

"Bullshit. Unova abolished monarchies over three-hundred years ago."

"Your point? Ghetsis adopted me when I was a child... Found me in the forest, with only Pokémon to help me. Everyone else thought I was a freak... being able to talk to Pokémon... No one ever thought that about you, did they, Artemis?"

"..."

"No. The Champion's daughter. Of course no one made fun of you... Belittled you... Called you a freak."

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, you're failing. Horribly."

N sighed, shaking his head. "...I see. In that case..." He opened the cart door, then diving out.

"Holy shit!" Artemis looked below, only to see him walking out of the park, not a scratch on him.

"...Why would he...?" Artemis then heard a charging sound and turned to her left, sporting a Sigilyph charging a Psybeam. "Shit!"

She dived out of the cart, sending all three of her Pokéballs flying. "Rouge! Nile! Bladette!" She landed on the beam of a separate cart, the ride coming to a hault. "Assurance! Crunch! Bug Bite!" A combination of the three moves knocked out the Sigilyph, it falling to the ground. From three separate carts, a Darumaka, Scraggy, and Sandile appeared, ready to fight.

"Oh no... Nile, Take down on the Darumaka! Protect Bladette! Bladette, protect!"

She had failed to notice that Bladette had evolved into a Swadloon, but that was not important. Nile crashed into the Darumaka, sending it flying off of the beam. The Sandile's Assurance slammed into the protective shield, Bladette then biting the Sandile, knocking him out.

"Heh. You're so dead, kid..." The Scraggy said, approaching Rouge.

"That's what you think! I have my friends to protect me!" She giggles, pouncing on the Scraggy, who sidestepped it.

The Scraggy's hand began to glow as he sneered, raising his arm. "Heh. Stupid kid..."

As Rouge turned around, his hand connected with her jaw, knocking her off of the beam, sending her falling to her death.

"ROUGE!" Nile headbutted the Scraggy off, looking down in horror. "N-no..."

"AHAHAHA!" Hunter and Bianca were laughing away as they watched the comedy movie on the TV that they Pokemon Center hotel room had. Bianca was leaning on Hunter, the popcorn bowl being on his lap, while Hunter had his arm around her.

"You know, I've never actually seen this movie," Hunter told her, smiling down on her.

"Seriously? Boy, sugar, you gotta watch more movies..."

The door slowly creeped open, Artemis, Nile, and Bladette solemnly walking in. "Oh! Sis! You're just in time! Hey, Bladette evolved! Congrats! So, guess what? Bianca and I-... Hey, why the long face?"

The boy looked at the Pokémon at her feet, easing an eyebrow. "Huh?" He looked up at his sister, then noticing her lip quivering. "Artemis... Where's Rouge...?"

She simply shook her head, Nile beginning to sob. "...N..."

"Welcome to the team, Asura!" Hunter said, the Yamask floating before him. "Unfortunately, one of our teammates dies last night, but we won't let that happen to you."

"..._Hunter and Artemis Gale... descendants of the great Oliver Gale... I knew your great great grandfather..."_

"Woah!" Artemis said, her someone sorrowful frown bursting into a wide grin. "Really? You knew Oliver?"

_"...He helped me once... I now wish to repay him by helping you on your journey..." _

Hunter exploded into a smile. "Oh my Arceus! Tell us more!"

"_He… helped me. When I was alone. Scared. No one to help me… Thank you…"_

There was no reason for her to thank them, but they accepted in nonetheless. "You're welcome, Asura. Now… Let's get ourselves a gym badge."


End file.
